


Buttercup

by musicalsandhorrorandohno



Series: Two Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, remember guys marble hornets is technically not a slenderverse series, this is set in the mh universe but not the slenderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsandhorrorandohno/pseuds/musicalsandhorrorandohno
Summary: Jamie Patterson has been missing for a few months now. The search team declared him dead after weeks of searching with no sign of him.And then, another missing poster pops up next to Jamie's.Its his best friend.
Series: Two Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044042





	Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> look i know i named the story and the series after jack stauber songs but hey at least you weren't stuck with "long long long journey" anyway th tags better fucking work

The trees in the small park down the road from Jamie Patterson's house had no leaves on them, only dry branches and patches of white snow. Jamie himself was sitting on the bench, bandage on his arm, staring at a small squirrel nest full of nuts he just found. In retrospect, he should've heard the crunch of snow as someone walked towards him, but he was so focused on the small squirrels quietly sleeping that when a voice greeted him, he jumped and almost hit the girl who tried to talk to him. The girl was startled as well, but unlike Jamie, her fight or flight response more involved freezing up then running away. Jamie just stared at the girl as she calmed down, before giving her a little wave and a smile. The girl smiled back, but was a bit more vocal, introducing herself as Samantha.

"Samantha Byron?" The hospital smelt like disinfectant and soap, which is what you would hope a hospital would smell like. Sammy looked towards the doctor who had just called her name, getting up from her seat and walking into their office. Flu season brought Flu vaccinations, and despite her fear on needles and overall sharp objects, she did not want to get the flu. 

"I'm uh, I'm Jamie." He introduced himself, getting up from the snow. "Jamie Patterson." Sammy chuckled, "You don't need to be all 'Bond. James Bond.' about it, y'know." Jamie sighed, but that small smile was kept on his face.   
"What were you looking at, anyway?" In answer, Jamie motioned towards the squirrels, and Sammy stepped forward to take a look. "I've never seen a sleeping squirrel before. I have yet to see a pregnant pigeon. If I don't see a pregnant pigeon soon I'm gonna assume that pigeons are government machines used to spy on the New York Mafia."

Walking out of the hospital, Sammy caught a glimpse of the small park that had been slowly built up until it was a medium sized park. Even then, it was nothing compared to the woods behind the houses on the left side of the street. Still, she walked over towards it, ignoring the poles with multiple missing posters of the same person.

Jamie had laughed at that, while Samantha didn't understand why he was laughing when she was being completely serious. "I have a bunch of birds in the woods behind my house. I don't think you'll find pregnant pigeons there, but Mothman probably lives there."

Looking at the same tree that she had seen the squirrel family in, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. Sammy wasn't exactly shocked by this, as it was natural for squirrels to move out of their homes. Her attention was now drawn to the woods, crossing the road and into the woods. She had only gone a few meters in before something crunched under her foot.

"Mothman? Who's that?" Sammy asked. Jamie looked somewhat offended, "You don't know who Mothman is?! How have you been living?!" She just looked at him, confused, and he sighed, "It's truly a loss that people don't know who Mothman is. He's like this big moth-human hybrid that's said to bring bad luck… or something. All I know is that he lives in the woods at the back of my house and that I have to marry him when I'm older."

Sammy's footsteps spen into a run as she clenched the crunched-up Pepsi can in her hand. She began to call out for Jamie, knowing from many, many movie nights with him that Pepsi was his favourite drink. He was addicted to that stuff. In her panic, she tripped on an exposed root, slamming on the ground. Some of her blonde hair had caught on a branch, but she didn't care. Right now was more important than a bad hair day.

"You're planning to marry.. a moth-person who brings bad luck?" Samantha asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy. Jamie took a deep breath in, before saying, "Yes." Samantha's face was unreadable, but then she turned towards the woods, back to Jamie, and asked him, "Have you ever watched a show called Doctor Who?"

"Jamie?! Jamie I know you're in here! Where are you?!" Sammy was beginning to lose hope. Maybe it was just some random litter, after all, Pepsi was a popular enough drink to find in the woods, right? One small thing proved her wrong. As she turned back, walking out, she noticed something. A small backpack, Jamie's backpack, was propped up against a tree, and footprints that looked extremely recent directed away from it. Towards where she entered.  
That's when she felt the searing pain burst through her stomach.

"Well, it's been 10 minutes, and no sign of any pregnant pigeons." Sammy sighed, flopping against a tree, "What do you even normally do here anyways?"   
"I found a bunch of planks from an abandoned build site… thing I dunno and built a shack?"

She couldn't focus, focus on the voice crying and screaming that they were so, so sorry and that they truly didn't want this and… was that Jamie? Sammy tried her best to look up towards the person carrying her, and found the familiar face of her childhood friend, only with a lot of changes. For starters, his hair that he normally kept somewhat under control had grown and was now a curly mess, his face was littered with bruises and scars, and most importantly, parts of his body and face were slightly purple. She looked away from his teary face and towards his back, fully knowing that she might die any second, and saw exactly four purple tentacles, one stained with blood. Her blood.

Samantha groaned, "I can lead myself, ya know!" Jamie was dragging her through the forest, in a path he knew too well. Eventually, after a lot of complaints from Samantha's part, they arrived at a barely standing wooden shack that had a mattress, small shelf with different comic books on it, and a bean bag.

Sammy could see that same shack now, only in much better condition, maybe he'd fixed it up while he was missing? The thought vanished as she felt pressure on her wound, only adding to the pain. Jamie ran inside, choking on his own tears as he looked down to what was his friend. Sammy looked back, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Jamie knew he could save her, but denied it with every fibre of his being, yelling at her to please stay with him and that she was all he had left. Her eyes looked up towards Jamie's face, and she felt a pang of guilt about how she didn't try hard enough to find him. And then she felt the pain of the wound hit it maximum, screaming. And then she felt nothing.

The place was a lot nicer that Sammy expected. It had a certain cosiness that she couldn't place, and the comics that Jamie read were somewhat decent. "So what else are ya planning to do after marrying Mothman?" Sammy asked, looking up from the issue of Spider man she was reading.   
"I dunno, maybe I'll get a job or something? No jobs look that interesting though." He shrugged.  
"Hey, maybe try researching different jobs from time to time? All I gotta say is, nursing sounds pretty cool."  
"Nursing sounds boring, I say we run off in the woods together and start a YouTube channel where we hunt for ghosts and Alex Kralie and monsters!"  
"Who's Alex Kralie?"  
"You wouldn't get it." Was all Jamie could say as he turned another page in his comic.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me an hour why is there a homestuck work skin


End file.
